Operation: EELS
by Warcos Long
Summary: Numbuh One invents the FERRIS WHEEL (Fascinating Electronic Runs Roughly On Sailboats Water Hurling Eel Ejection Lump) with cannons shooting ... slippery eels? How will the team react to this gross experience?
1. Eels again?

Operation: E.E.L.S.  
  
Eerie Eels Like Slithering  
  
''Get the bald freak!'' yelled James, the leader of the Badmen Bullies, who was busy stabbing his knife at anyone that came across him. Numbuh One lowered his head as three teenagers dressed in striped T-shirts and jeans sprang at him. He kicked his leg at a boy with clawed glasses and sent him flying through the hall. Numbuh Two lowered his goggles and pressed a big, strange looking button, which successfully terribly started the R.A.C.K.E.T.  
  
*Flashback or whatever you call the gadget explaining scene*  
  
Kids Next Door R.A.C.K.E.T.  
  
Run At Command Kool Eggs Thrower  
  
A hydrant, attached by a L-shaped tube, which had a hen on it, stood on top of a truck tire, and in turn on a rooster weather vane (which, of course, has no rooster on it) that had tennis rackets instead of the ESWN letters. A driller had the sharp part (no idea what's it called) right stuffed in the small metal rod of the vane, and mechanic things the shakes the whole machine.  
  
*End of flashback or whatever you call the gadget explaining scene*  
  
Boy, can that machine shoot. Eggs splattered at all directions - above the cupboard, inside the chandelier, under Numbuh Five's hat, and one even found it's way in Numbuh Three's sleeve. The clawed-glasses boy managed to duck under a sofa before banging into Numbuh Four's abnormally big head. He shot up angrily and received a faceful of fresh eggs. Yolk and egg white dripped from his glasses to his T-shirt, and burnt his skin - Numbuh Five has been feeding the hen bottles of green pills with a sticky paper that showed: Caution! Noxious tablets. Do not let children touch.  
  
Numbuh Two put on his leather gloves and reached for the button. His hand moved through different buttons made of bottle caps and reached the button. Numbuh Two shrieked in delight and hit the button hard. The nightmare became worse, if not worst. Rackets rotated at the speed of light as eggs continue to attack the children. Sticky yellow mixture slowly began to fill the room, melting any thing they reached. The operatives and bullies scampered on tables, when a loud 'BANG!' stroked their ears. Nuts and bolts fall off the machine and the hydrant stumbled on a racket. The other three was sent flying through the room, causing holes wherever they hit, and bounced off the wreck another piece. The hen jumped in the mixture and screamed at the top of her voice when the feathers were melted. Numbuh Three whimpered when machines explode all around her, and bombing the entire tree house.  
  
''Numbuh One, this is your fault,'' Numbuh Four grumbled, his face still bruised and bleeding.  
  
''Yes, and you better give Numbuh Five a good explanation.''  
  
''But. but. I. was. just going to. get some. some eels! And I got aome at their fishing area, so they did this!'' Protested Numbuh One, shivering at the thought that the tree house suddenly tumble and broke in a million pieces of wood.  
  
''Eels again?'' ''We hated your plan of eel-shooting!'' ''You better stop this plan at this instant!''  
  
''But guys! I've got 10591847263 eels already! I only need 408152737 more!''  
  
''Anyway, I'm going back in my room!'' Numbuh Two declared, stomping with anger at the fact that Numbuh One used all his breakfast eggs at the R.A.C.K.E.T.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
In Numbuh One's POV  
  
I stepped in the aquarium and sighed in despair. The glowing eels seemed so beautiful. I still can't understand why my stupid teammates don't accept them. Gross? The slippery feel is not disgusting. It is comfortable. Ugly? The way they move, the green bodies, the small breathing sound - they seemed so fascinating. Weak? Have you seen how they give out electricity, and the way they tie everything tightly?  
  
I walked down the walkway and empty the contents from Dr. Ilov C. 's Aqua Pet Food. Billions of slithering animals crowded round my feet, biting the brown, soggy meat. I must convince them into believing me, I must. An idea appeared in my brain. I picked up an eel-shaped phone and dialed the number. ''Hello?'' Five familiar voices chanted. I whispered, as silent as I could. ''Good day to you. Are you free on Sunday morning? I want you at Shark Beach. Bring the R.R.I.D.M., too. 3000 bowls of Nacho cheese? Deal.'' 


	2. Doc, or rather Dr Ilov C

The next morning!  
  
"G- g- good mornin'." Numbuh Four yawned, while taking a packet of cereal and slamming it on the table. "These ar' running short," he commented, "Ya betta buy mor', Numbuh One- Numbuh One?" True, the usually-first-awoke-kid was nowhere to be seen. "Neva' mind." Numbuh Four grumbled and kicked the fridge. ("Mrs. Freezington! Are you okay?") He walked down the corridor, leaned against a clear crystal and screeched at the top of his voice. "COM' OU' OF THAT STINKIN' AQUARY THINGY! And, breakfast is ready. Would ya lik' bacon or ham?" Numbuh One came out suspiciously. He hid something behind his back desperately, and from the look of his face, it's not something good.  
  
Numbuh Five glared at Numbuh One as if she would murder. (How Numbuh Five cooked her own breakfast without messing it around, Numbuh One had no idea.) Numbuh One grinned nervously, but took it back at the sight of the disgusted girl (disgustED! Not disgustING!). When the silent continued, a doorbell rang, meaning that Numbuh What, who has been on a S.A.F.A.R.I.A. mission (Snakes Appears Fearfully At Ranger's Important Area), finally came back. He breaks in the room cheerfully; depositing the traveling bags at the floor, and began to dig in a pack of Lovely Koala's Krunches. Numbuh One lighted, and sought help from this overworked agent. ".and that, is the situation. Do you get it?" Numbuh One asked, considering a "Mm, nng mn nmg n mnmg mn nn mmmn mn nm." as a "Yes, I do and I support you one hundred per cent."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
In the blonde's POV- no, that's not it, let's make it the pigtails one- that wasn't right either- oh forget it! Just take any DC!  
  
"You did a great job, Doc." I chanted with my brothers and sister(s). "Your Eel- lover potion was a success. Thank you. We knew that brat would seek help from us." We smirked, before turning in the devilish cackle we are famous for.  
  
"That, was certainly my pleasure," smirked Doc, or rather, Dr. Ilov C..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Well, that's it! I know it's short, but I promise next chapter will be longer! Really! Promise!  
  
S.N.E.A.K.P.E.E.K.  
  
Secretly Not Even Authorized Knowledge Powers Every Eater of Knowledge  
  
Meet the B.A.T.W.I.N.G. (Bat- like Air Travel Worldwide Inspector- use Navigating Gadget), the M.A.D.P.L.A.N.E. F. -14 (Mustard and Doughnut Powered Landscape Airplane Never Ever Fails) and the S.A.F.E.T.T.E.E. (Superior Air Flying Electronic Thing Throws Enemies Elsewhere)!  
  
Who is this mysterious figure? Why, Dr. Ilov C. of course! Expect a well- done profile! *Cough*and *cough* there*cough* is*cough* a*cough* betrayer *cough*between the *cough*team*cough*?  
  
Say hi to Numbuh Pretty, Numbuh What's teammate and her sister! 


	3. Hi, Numbuhs Pretty and Cutey!

P.R.O.F.I.L.E.  
  
Personal Reading Ordinary File Is, Like, Entertaining  
  
Doc. Ilov C.  
  
A woman in a white lab suit. Her hair looks like yellow worms squiggling out of her blonde hair. Since she was pushed in the sea when she was 12- years- old, she discovered her ability of living underwater. Then, she dedicated her life to keep children from destroying the habitat of sea creatures. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Numbuh Pretty  
  
Real name: Rowena Beaubelle  
  
Age: 10  
  
Appearance: Black ponytail. Pink and green T- shirt. Semi- colored baggy trousers. Beady bracelets and necklaces.  
  
Favorite Weapon: P.E.N. (Please End Now) Still no idea what this is, though. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ Numbuh Cutey  
  
Real Name: Lindo Beaubelle  
  
Age: 9  
  
Appearance: Long black locks of hair. Number 9 sports attire. Purple jeans. Brain- shaped earrings.  
  
Favorite Weapon: B.R.O.O.M. (Big Rocket Often Occur Mistakes) No idea why she uses this O.U.T. (Old Useless Thing).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
On to the story!  
  
On this beautiful Saturday morning, Numbuhs One to Five are sailing on the F.E.R.R.I.S.- W.H.E.E.L. (Fascinating Electronic Runs Roughly On Sailboats Water Hurling Eel Ejection Lump), mainly because they had no other available machines on water. Gliding peacefully over Shark Beach, Numbuh Five slowly hummed a tune to herself. Numbuh Four practiced his combating by taking a mannequin as an imaginary adult. After he delivered a few punches, the head of the mannequin fell out, bouncing over at Numbuh Two's blue print of SAFETTEE (Superior Air Flying Electronic Thing Throws Enemies Elsewhere). ''Ouch!'' He shrieked. The head cracked open and sent a gust of dust at Numbuh Three's Pogu Wogu. She patted the frog's head and sent the dust back in the sea. Numbuh One steered the boat over the curves, coves and cliffs, looking at any dark shadow as if he was expecting something. A small wave splashed against the beach, pointing out a purple mechanic machine (Numbuh One couldn't help grinning). Suddenly, the Delightful Children emerged from under the water (well, actually, the R.R.I.D.M. emerged) with a strange woman beside her- no other than Doc. Ilov C. herself. At the sight of these evil counterparts, Numbuh One cackled to his teammates, ''Now you have no other opinions,'' he said evilly, ''you must use MY machine!'' He smirked and snapped his fingers. The R.R.I.D.M. snapped its claws, too, but instead of happiness, it was out of furious. It opened all the ray guns, swatters, claws, etc. and attacked the sailboat. The huge swatter knocked the ferris- wheel until it was bent and the claws broke the net, which kept all the eels. Eels of all size wriggle out from the exits, breaking a bit of Numbuh One's heart as each one escaped. ''Stop! What are you doing! You're destroying my machine! I didn't ask you this!'' he yelled, but the only replies were: ''gasp!'' ''You- you- you- monster!'' Numbuh Five yelled. At the same time, Numbuh What (who was hidden in the cabin all the time took out the P.I.P.E.R. (Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio) and called Numbuh Pretty and Numbuh Cutey (see above and Chap2 S.N.E.A.K.P.E.E.K.). After about two minutes of fighting, a strange looking plane rushed down from the white clouds, dragging yellow smoke and formed the words 'Whee!' as it go. Two girls stood on the top of the plane, laughing like maniacs- er, I mean heroines. They jumped down from the M.A.D.P.L.A.N.E.- F.14 (Mustard and Doughnut Powered Landscape Airplane Never Ever Fails) and landed on the purple top of the R.R.I.D.M. Then they took out their weapons (see above) and did their attack without any effects. Suddenly, the giant swatter swatted against the M.A.D.P.L.A.N.E.- F.14, crushing it to complete little bits. ''Oh no!'' Numbuh Cutey moaned. Anger made her tries every single attack- biting, kicking, even head- butting. The result was one word. Useless.  
  
The bits of metal, wood, glass, plastic, etc. flew all over the air and landed on the F.E.R.R.I.S.- W.H.E.E.L., bombing and raiding it like crazy. Mustard and doughnuts dirtied the whole transport and the poor kids. Just as sudden as the story starts, Doc starts to scream. ''No!!!!'' She shrieked, ''how did you idiots knew that mustard coated doughnuts were the cure of my Eel- lover potion?'' Every body's eyes landed on Numbuh One (except Doc, who was still muttering). His head bulged and red veins appeared (like in Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.). He vomited a large wave of green and purple liquid, as Numbuh Five ran to him and cared. One of the seven Kids Next Door suddenly laughed, evil as he/ she could. He/ she said between cackles. ''So you never knew it was me!'' He tore off his mask, showing a complete robotic face. The other kids gasped. ''What? I never guessed it was you, Numbuh. 


End file.
